Nitisha Lazure
Childhood Whimsical Dream :Born on a vessel known as the Whimsical Dream, Nitisha started her life without ever knowing which planet her forebears originated from. Her parents, Lyrice and Cadasha Lazure, enjoyed the gypsy style of life, moving from one planet to the next, doing odd jobs. Indeed, the crew of the Whimsical Dream were well suited for most tasks, aside from and including taking care of the Lazure children. At the time of her birth, Nitisha had a brother named Thanel, who was 9 years her senior and a sister, Maphista, who was 4 years younger than he. Both were very smart children and prone to outbursts of extreme curiosity whenever they landed on a new, unexplored (relevant to them) planet. Members of the crew that Nitisha remembers fondly included Aunty Reishca, who often times worked as a freelance reporter for several news agencies, and Uncle Kyyrruk, a Wookiee who was a longtime friend of her father and the ship's gunner. :While the young chirldren enjoyed their travelling lifestyle, seeing systems and stars that many adult do not see, there was a shadow following them. An individual that Kyyrruk had insulted by not allowing him to bash Lyrice about after a game of chance, where the individual swore venomously that Lyrice had cheated, and Lyrice in turn denied it. Even after the ruling by the Gambling House that Lyrice hadn't cheated; the individual seethed and decided to place a bounty on Kyyrruk's head for the imagined insult the Wookiee had caused. After six months of traveling in random patterns, and insisting on keeping the Whimsical as all crew members had invested in it, a bounty hunter had managed to catch up to the crew and stalk his prey. When the hunter had found Kyyrruk he was on his shift to watch the children. The two elder ones ran when Kyyrruk told them to, but Nitisha, once she escaped from her siblings' hands, turned to run back to help Kyyrruk. Unfortunately the little four year old hadn't the means to help her unconscious uncle, and the bounty hunter tossed her aside when she attacked him with a stick. :The rest of the crew had come together to form a plan. Ashamed that he had ran away when his youngest sister had tried to help, Thanel wanted to aid in the rescue of Kyyrruk, which was denied. Dropping the three children on a cool planet the adults when off to find Wookiee. Tragedy :The rescue mission was a success, largely. The crew had managed to nab Kyyrruk just after said individual sold him. Not looking to see who he was sold to, the crew busted in and not only freed Kyyrruk from a small civilian transport but also four other Wookiees. No questions asked, they grabbed their Wookiee friend and got back to the Whimsical before the authorities could get to the transport. However it only takes one witness to make out who had struck. The crew never bothered to learn who the buyer was, but they responded in force. :On a planet in the Outer Rim, Nitisha had never asked which one, the crew that was family celebrated Kyyrruk's return. Nitisha at this time had just turned five, so the celebration of freedom turned into a celebration of life. How ironic that it was on that day that death came knocking. Blasters were shot, and doing as they were told, the children scattered, while the adults held them off. Nitisha doesn't know what happened, and Kyyrruk refuses to talk about it even to this day, but it was he that managed to get her away from a net wielding attacker. She had never seen the Wookiee so angry and had been terrified when he took the net off of her and carried her away. Crying out for her family all he said was that "They are beyond our help." :Heading back to the docking city, and being very cautious, Kyyrruk sold what Nitisha had known as her whole life as her home, after getting what few things that they both wanted from it first. And then bought a small, non-descript vessel that Nitisha had dubbed Freedom and they made several jumps before reaching Kyyrruk's destination: Kashyyyk, his home world. There, she grew up under his watchful eye, his guidance and the Wookiee's tradition. Growing Up :Stating that Nitisha Lazure had a different childhood from most of her peers is a slight understatement. Even at the young age of five she was a stubborn female, with a mind all her own and a perception of the world beyond her years. The loss of her family seemed to have a hardening affect on the young girl, as she sought to prove her mettle against those who were now her peers. Small and delicate, she learned how to harden herself in wrestling matches, hunting lessons and other trials of life. To help her learn means of communication other than Shyrriiwook, a Sullustan who was had befriended and earned the respect of the village was called in to teach Nitisha other languages and the finer points of not being a Wookiee. Spiteful to her teacher, Nitisha proved a most difficult student to anything not involving survival or combat. Being wise, the teacher promised Nitisha a few secrets in combat that the Wookiees could not teach her. From then on, Nitisha was an apt pupil. :Following strict to the tradition around her, Nitisha insisted, at the age of twelve to enact the Hrrtayyk Ceremony like so many of her peers. "I will not remain a child forever," she stated to the Elders after Kyyrruk had forbidden her. With much arguing, wise statements and determination, the young woman convinced all around her, including her Honour Father that she should be allowed to perform. She decided to use weapons of her own choice to prove that she can survive in the Shadowlands: knives and a blaster that she had rebuilt. During her ceremony, however, she had come across a group of Trandoshans hunting for young Wookiees. Not wishing to return without proving herself, she hunted a hunter, seperated him from his fellows and then played bait to lead the Trandoshan to a trap she had set up. Victory was her's after a fight that drew the attention of many preditors. Deciding to take the head as her proof, she fled back to one of the elevators that led to the Wookiees' platform city. Her proof caused a stir, and once again, she was denied action that she felt she should participate in, but found wisdom in not arguing. She waited until the band returned before asking if she may return to her Hrrtayyk hunt. :Surprised was she to learn that they considered her capture and defeat of one of the slavers to have completed her hunt. Accepting the fact that she was now an adult in their eyes, she continued to remain on Kashyyyk for another year, writing articles to various journals on the environment of Kashyyyk, and even wrote a review for one of the independent newspix on the safari hunts that were popular. She also kept up on her martial prowesse, seeking to contribute to the village that she called home for over half of her life, and make her Honour Father proud. :However, she also became bored during the months that followed. She was an adult, yet she was stuck planetside. She had spent her youngest years amongst the stars and was starting to get desire flying amongst them again. Nitisha's work on Kashyyyk began to suffer until she started taking trips to the nearest space port and talk to the traders there. But then that too lost its effectiveness. She approached Kyyrruk, her wanderlust demanding that she travel, and asked for his blessing to leave the planet. She knew that he had brought her here for her safety, but it was slowly driving her mad. He gave her permission, and so keeping the penname Reishca, in honour of her aunt, Nitisha began her work off planet as a freelance reporter. It was not glorious or exciting, but it was enough for her to get off the planet of Kashyyyk and meet other humanoid species. Kyyrruk still felt responsible for her safety, and so he also left Kashyyyk. Travels Ryloth :Enjoying the cooler temperatures, the young Nitisha tended to stick to the chilly planets. It was a chance meeting with a wandering Sarian woman that managed to convince the young woman to go to Ryloth. Initially turned off by the heat of the planet, the Sarian told her of the wonders that the planet held and a resort where one could satisfy all their needs. Intrigued, Nitisha set off to learn more and visit the place. Kyyrruk, a little more traveled to say the least, decided to keep an eye on Nitisha and ensure her safety, acting as her bodyguard. :With wide eyes, she explored the subterrian city and found it to be impressive. She spent some time there writing articles for different vacationing spots. It was during this tenure that she found a young green Twi'lek much to her liking who was married to a most ugly male. Jesting that the uglier the male, the more power he possessed to Kyyrruk, the young Twi’lek quietly warned her to reframe from those comments. She was shy and quiet, but had an inner strength that Nitisha couldn't help but admire. Intrigued, she hired Katala on as her interpretor and negotiator. The young female had a gilded tongue, and the two became nearly inseperatable. :Unfortunately, for the young Nagai, she wasn't ready to learn of the dealings that go on below the surface and ended up bidding farewell to her confidant. Katala, sad to see her leave, but understanding, promised to see her sometime off of the planet. Aimless Wanderings :Having a little taste of the seediness of Ryloth, Nitisha quietly looked into more aspects of it. After over a year of writing articles, she had gained nothing substantial from her experiences, aside from a lot of travelling and learning pieces of different traditions. While slavery wasn't her thing, she found that with Kyyrruk's help she could smuggle; her preferred items to smuggle into places: medical supplies and food stuff. :She had, of course, found some trouble with her smuggling, everyone does, right? At one of the Sluissi refugee camps her luck seemed to run out. Having delievered her goods, she ended up in a firefight, not with the Sluissi, but their Imperial oppressors that had discovered the hideaways. Fleeing from the Troopers, she managed to score herself a couple of innocents: younglings that had come with their parents, now lying dead or near death. They had come to help take back the much needed supplies. Not having the stomach to leave them behind to whatever fate awaited their kin, she stole them to the ship she and Kyyrruk had. It was difficult to escape, but Kyyrruk managed and the ship only needed a few repairs. :Following an old habit, the ship was traded in, a new one bought, which ate up most of the credits the two had managed to save, and they were on their way again. The younglings, although bitter and upset about their parents being left behind, were taken to a planet in the New Republic to be raised in relative safety. The wandering pair never saw the younglings again. :Continuing the randomness that became a part of her life, Nitisha took on the name Ja'casha, now that Reishca might be a liability. Where Reishca had coloured contacts ranging from silver to deep purple, from teal to rich blue, her clothing richly coloured and elegantly cut, Ja'casha's contacts were black within black, the make-up dark, predominately black, silver and blue. Nitisha ended up purchasing simple black clothing for her first outfit. Afterwards, a strong militant trend influenced her closet. :Landing on Nar Shaddaa, the young woman was drawn farther into the underworld, learning this tidbit of information or going hunting to earn some extra credits. It was after getting paid for one of the hunts that she had met a human male, Tritus Vaticus. He was handsome, he was older, and he had just taken, rather stealthily too, the credits that Kyyrruk had upon him. Without a word to her Guardian, Nitisha was after the man. Tracking in a city was different from tracking in the wilderness, but Fate and Chance were with the Nagai. She met up with him, and the two had a good fight. It was much more than her punishing him, she liked how he moved while he was fighting. Balanced, confident, with a taint of arrogance. It was the arrogance that she desired to beat out of him. Taking what he had stolen, she left him to lick his wounds. :Getting good at listening to rumours and figuring out what's true and what's not, Nitisha learned that her friend, Katala, was due to be sold to a most unworthy creature, by her own husband. While such things may be acceptable to the Twi'lek, it wasn't to Nitisha. Deciding to arm up for a fight, it was that very same human male that she met a couple months back that knew where to get what she wanted. How she loved irony. With the stockpile of ammunition, grenades and explosives the pair travelled to Ryloth. Return to Ryloth :Under the name of Ja'casha, Nitisha learned what she could about the building that would be her target. She recalled Katala saying something about her husband having connections to one of the organised crime syndicates, and the information was factored into what level of fire power the pair would need to send a strong statement. Visits to the area to scan and check out the building and learn where the external recording devices were location commenced. They knew when the sell date was, and planned to attack a couple of days before. :Deciding that Reishca could go where Ja'casha couldn't Nitisha changed her appearance to appear more like the young woman who was so nieve of the underworld nearly a year ago. Approaching an agent of Nif'roth Ven, Katala's husband, she made arangements for a 'contact' of her's, one Ja'casha, to meet Nif'roth and view the merchandise. Credits exchanged for this meeting, Nitisha had her date. It took a little more planning, and looking at what they had. Tearing apart her then primary weapon, a shotgun that she had dubbed Precious as a joke, they continued to plan. They had the schematics, they knew where Katala was being held for the most part, and recalled the past procedures for gaining audience with the Ven head. :As Kyyrruk didn't trust his ward around explosives, he took the charges and other things that go boom, while she took a couple of grenades. It was perhaps the first time in her young life that Nitisha actually has gotten nervous. Rounds for her shotgun hidden on her, the shotgun in pieces, hidden in her trenchcoat, seemingly only armed with a blaster pistol and a series of knives, the young woman made her way. Kyyrruk meanwhile used his own methods to get to the compound and worked to set up charges. All she had to do was wait for the ruckus of explosions to start for her to take action. Katala was not brought out before her, but rather a holopic of the young Twi'lek was shown. The outlay of the building mostly memorised in her mind's eye; when the first explosion hit, she was ready and went for cover, like many in the room. Practiced hands had her shotgun back together by the third of the rapid explosions. To clear the room in rapid success, as the Twi'lek were moving, she threw out a couple of fragmentation grenades, secure in her cover, that the durasteel will keep her mostly safe. It was during the cacophony of the fight that she managed to catch up to Katala's husband and put a slug in his head, destroying his visage for easy identifaction. :Discreetion was not what she was going for during this opperation. She wanted to send a firm message to any who knew of Reishca's friendship with Katala. Kyyrruk had managed to cut his way into the house and meet up with Nitisha as she headed towards Katala's room on the secondary path through the house. Using a little of his explosives, the pair became a trio. With her shotgun empty, her blaster's powercell running low, Nitisha did the next best thing that came to her: fighting hand to hand, her goal: to rearm herself and her companions. While Katala may not have been a terrific shot back then, she was good at shooting in the general direction of the enemies. :Kyyrruk had set up a few more charges while Nitsha and Katala, between panick attacts, maintained his cover for him. It was from the explosions that the three of them ran from, Kyyrruk helping Katala along, they managed to get to the ship. Unlike their journey through the house, where the goal was wanton destruction, the three of them kept their blasters down as they fled through the crowds of 'innocent' Twi'lek. Those that persued them were not as generous. :The Wookiee was the pilot and bolted for the cockpit, Katala limped to the lockers to pull out first aid supplies while Nitisha shot out of the enterway at the arriving Twi'lek before finally closing it as the vessel gained air. Her task done, Nitisha finally noticed the amount of blood on her, and as she calmed down from the battle rage that she had partcially entered, the sweet blackness of unconsciousness took her as Katala tended to her. Wanderings Renewed Seperation :Hospitals had never been Nitisha's thing. Waking up in one was not on her list of things to do. However, with Katala asleep in the chair next to her bed, she accepted her time in the hospital stoically. Her guardian had her put into the bacta tank to heal quicker and without scars, but it was the blood loss that was the worst part. The three travelled to Nar Shaddaa, after selling the latest vessel and getting a ship that was smaller with a good hyperdrive. :Tidbits of what had happened had already reached Nar Shaddaa, and the three sat down to plan. The whos were not mentioned in the rumours, but what had gone in and came out was. It was only a matter of time before someone tracked their trail. In one of the seedy bars, Nitisha bumped into Tritus yet again at the bar as she was getting the drinks to think through the problem. The two talked and soon a plan formed in her head. She was a young, mid-adolescent woman who knew what a brain is for. Explaining her plan to her Honour Father proved difficult for he did not like the human. It was the arrival of Twi'lek agents, seeking the destroyers of the Ven Mansion, that prompted her plan to be executed with Kyyrruk taking Katala with him to the safe sanctuary of Kashyyyk, leaving Nitisha to distract them. :Once again injured, this time alone, she played a difficult game of cat and mouse for a couple of days with her persuers. When she could she took one out, or led them to the wrong places where 'their' kind was not welcomed. Nitisha proved to be an elusive target, fighting when they expected her to bolt, bolting when they expected her to fight. The Nagai had plenty of tricks up her sleeve and was more than willing to utalise them as she required. :However, Chance and Fate decided to act their wills upon her, or so she swears. Nitisha ended up in a bad way in an alleyway, certain that this time she was going to die, she fought back with all that she had, slipping into her battle rage. She lost consciousness at some point in the fight and woke up, not bound and in a room with bright lights and an inquistor waiting for her, but in a run down room on a bed. Her wounds had been bandaged and her weapons taken away. The owner of the slumish apartment was the young male human that she had beaten up nearly a year ago. New Partnership :Accepting Tritus' aid, she slowed down to let her wounds heal. Bacta patches worked well in closing the wounds and not leaving scars, but it was the bruises and pulled muscles. He did whatever he did to make creds, she ended up, in a fit of frustration, clean up his place and fix some of the broken things in the apartment. She never asked him how or where he found her, and he never asked her about the Twi'lek, both possibly accepting that those were answers they did not want to hear. :It was her attempt at cooking in which she received her next name: Ash. She had gone back to using Reishca around him, but when he saw the fire, and the ashes of their meal, he refused to call her anything else. It sparked several arguments and fights. Each one lasting longer, as they learned about the other. Her learning which pains he did and did not like and him her movements and leaving openings. Eventually both of them grew bored of Nar Shaddaa. :At first, it was her gypsy tendency. She had changed her appearance and demeanor. She grew a bit cocky and mouthy, and took a job here or there to line her pockets. Being planet bound was slowly driving her mad though and the scum of the underbelly was also getting to her. She was better than they were. Finding a steal on a ship, the two joined their creds and purchased it. It was terrible, and needed fixing up. And thus began the 'Fix the Boat' fund between the two. Times were good. The two got on well; however they both ended up coming up with different ideas of what to do next, she wanted to continue hunting while he wanted to settle on a planet and make a syndicate. Eventually she gave into his desire, and they found themselves on Tatooine. It was too hot for her during the day, but the night was her domain. A pretty face, she worked to get herself contacts and ears in the shadows. :Her birthdays often were not quiet affairs. Her seventeenth birthday was amazingly quiet, and relaxing. She was with a man that she trusted, doing well beside him. She knew something was coming up. Her birthdays were never this good. Nitisha learned shortly afterwards what was instored for her. A Twi'lek, bold and arrogant managed to find her. He revealed, during his boasting of being avenged, that he was Maffi and the Breathren avenge their own. She took his body to the desert and set it aflame. Returning aggitated, bloodied, though not all her own, she began to pack her belongings. She did not want harm to come to the man that she cared for. However, he caught her just before she left. Claiming a half-lie, she was about to depart when he told her to take the ship. He will get another one. The pair also promised that should the other's plans fold and collapse that they will be welcomed back. For Good & For Ill :Nitisha returned to Kashyyyk. She had found a couple of bounties all wanted by the same peoples and decided to do a blitz. Talking to her Honour Father and seeing the excited Katala, she managed to get the two of them onboard. Working with people she trusted was good. Katala often times bait with Kyyrruk and Nitisha ready to pounce and attack. :The three of them had a good time, updating the ship: Nitisha was on decor, Kyyrruk on weapons, and Katala on making it bearable when things weren't working. They had a good year and a half, with minor trouble here and there, but nothing that the three of them couldn't handle. But Nitisha's luck switched one day. One day, she had been shopping, in Cloudcity, when suddenly she was ambushed and hualed off by a group of individuals. When Katala and Kyyrruk realised that Nitisha was not in the floating city, she had already been missing for over a day. The Wookiee and the Twi'lek began work to track down their precious friend. :What happened, Nitisha doesn't talk about. It took a couple of months to find her. And when they did she was wandering upon a backwater planet in the Outer Rim, ignored by most explorers. While happy to see her companions, she was tight lipped about where she had been, what had happened and who took her. All that she would tell them was that she got away. A bandage was upon her neck, with another upon her left shoulder, while bruises covered her exposed flesh. It took more time to convince her to be properly tended to by a doctor, which caused some concern for her well-being. Shortly afterwards, upon Nar Shaddaa, someone tempered with their vessel. Finally deciding to go to ground again, Nitisha resigned herself from her gypsy life and returned to Tatooine to take Tritus up on his offer. Category:New Sith Order Category:Mercenary Category:Ship Crew Category:Nagai Category:Swoops Racer Category:Independent characters